ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Usual/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Usual Part 1 - Port Bastok |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Hilda:' Ah, it's you. That customer I told you about came back, and I was able to serve him rolanberry (874 C.E.) this time, thanks to you. Hilda: He said he used to work with my husband in the Metalworks before he retired. Hilda: He wanted to have King Truffle the next time he comes, but I don't know where to get one... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Usual Part 2 - Port Bastok |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Hilda:' Oh, my! Wherever did you find this? Thank you, you've saved me again! I must tell that customer to come back... Hilda: Oh, but I forgot to ask him his name! He said he still worked in the Metalworks... Hilda: He said he used to work with my husband there. He's a Galka, very reserved but polite. Do you know him? Hilda: If you do see him, could you give him this letter of invitation for me? |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Usual Part 3 - Metalworks |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Raibaht:' An invitation from the Steaming Sheep? Hmm... Please do not mention this to the Chief. But tell the proprietor I will go visit her establishment as soon as I can. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" |colspan="2"| The Usual Part 4 - Port Bastok |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Hilda:' Did you give my letter to my customer? You did? Thank you. You say his name is Raibaht? Hilda: He works in Cid's lab as the Chief Engineer's aide? Now that you mention it, I do remember hearing his name before... Hilda: Oh! Raibaht: Thank you for your invitation, Ms. Hilda. I must apologize for my lack of manners for ordering dishes and not even leaving my name. Hilda: Please, Mister Raibaht, come this way. Raibaht: Your husband and I were hired the same year by the Metalworks Department of Mining. But we were never on good terms, to say the least. Hilda: Then why...? Raibaht: Most Humes only think of us as big brutes...but your husband was the only one to see me, a Galka, as someone worthy enough to be his rival. Raibaht: The other Humes did not even consider me capable of being a scientist. Your husband, though, would come to me every time he made a breakthrough...and brag. Raibaht: You may laugh, but I cannot explain how happy I was that he would come to me, and no one else. Hilda: Yes, my husband was like that. He was outspoken, honest about his feelings, even childish in some ways. His wanting to open this restaurant, for example... Raibaht: Yes. I was dismayed at first when he decided to retire, but after seeing this place...I understand why. Hilda: When did you decide to work for the Chief Engineer? I didn't think his kind of work was in your field of expertise. Raibaht: Your husband used to tell me about him. When I learned that it was his invention that caused your husband's demise, I decided to approach him, without revealing my true intents. Hilda: What were you thinking of doing!? Raibaht: I wanted to see what kind of man could live with the death of so many on his conscience...but I have yet to understand him fully. He is more complex that any equation I've ever had to solve. Raibaht: But do not worry, madam--vengeance is long gone from my mind. I understand now why your husband was so fond of him. He and Cid are very much alike. Hilda: Yes...I know. Raibaht: I will study Cid's work, and when I understand it fully, I will pass that knowledge down to future generations. Raibaht: That is what your husband would have wanted me to do. I know that now.